


keep that breathless charm

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis week 2k19 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ignis is charming and polite, it should be illegal how charming he is, possibly the fluffiest cheesiest thing ive ever written ngl, tiny gladnoct hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Oh, hey, there’s an idea. Why don’t you take Prom as your date, Specs?” Noct suggests, a smirk playing at his lips.Yeah, Prompto definitely would have kicked him if Ignis wasn’t here.Before Prompto can get rejected by possibly the most beautiful human on Eos, he lets out nervous laughter. “Ha! Super funny, Noct. You’re a riot.”“Perhaps I will,” is all Ignis says, amusement in his tone.[Promnis Week Day 4: Prompto is Ignis’ date to a royal function]





	keep that breathless charm

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 woo this was the most fun one to write yet. ENJOY THIS CHEESY ASS FIC i'm so sorry for the cheese ~~except i'm not.~~ anyway, i know you're not supposed to start stuff with dialogue but i'm dying... please spare my life.

 

“Hey, Prom, Specs is comin’ over,” the lump on the couch that happens to be the Crown Prince of Lucis says.

Prompto hears those words a lot, yet he can’t ever stop the way his heart races at them, chewing on his lips at the thought of seeing Ignis.

Prompto tries to remain stoic, looking over at Noct warily. “Oh? What’s Iggy want?”

Apparently Prompto’s attempt at a casual tone of voice utterly fails, because Noct sits up, game controller in hand, and rolls his eyes.

“Do you even try to hide your huge thing for him anymore?” Noct laughs. “He’s bringing some stuff over.”

“I do not--  _ Noct!”  _ Prompto whines, face heating up with what’s probably a bright red flush, if he knows himself at all. 

Noct starts laughing. “I’m just fucking with you. He’s got some stuff for me to read for tomorrow’s meeting or something.”

Prompto doesn’t ever seem to forget the casual way that Noct refers to his princely duties. It always gently reminds Prompto of how little importance Prompto is. He swallows it down, in exchange for the excitement that  _ Iggy is coming over. _

Apparently, it’s no secret that Prompto has probably the biggest, most ridiculous crush on the guy. Prompto knows he can’t help it, but it’s just so awkward being in love with your best friend’s royal advisor, and sometimes he really wishes he could punch the lovesick out of him.

But, he can’t. (He’s tried.)

“Oh,” Prompto says, in that same I’m-Not-Completely-Invested tone that definitely  _ did not  _ work earlier. “That’s cool.”

Noct snorts. “When are you gonna admit you like him?”

“I don’t! He’s nice to me, that’s all,” Prompto lies weakly. He needs a shower.

Noct levels a look at him that almost makes Prompto laugh at him out loud. “Gross,” Noct declares, but he’s laughing.

Prompto throws a pillow at him. “Shut up.”

This starts the Great Pillow War, and Prompto nearly falls off the couch when there’s a knock on the door, followed by Ignis turning the key in the lock.

Noct snorts at how fast Prompto sits up as soon as Ignis walks in the room, but much to Prompto’s relief, he doesn’t say anything else.

Prompto watches, pathetically, as Ignis sets a few papers down on the counter, along with a tablet, and also some ingredients for what Prompto guesses is going to be for dinner tonight.

“Good evening, Noct,” Ignis announces himself, and without looking in Prompto’s direction, he adds, “Prompto.”

Noct’s gentle snickers turn into full-on laughter, then. Prompto, who has no idea why he is currently blushing, almost hopes the ground swallows him up.

Ignis turns, then, an eyebrow raised. “Something humorous?”

Noct laughs so hard he slides off the couch (Prompto definitely did not kick him off, either), and Prompto looks up at Ignis, hoping the blush has faded by now -- definitely not likely.

“Nope! Nothing at all! Heya, Iggy! How was your day?” Prompto asks, tone entirely too innocent.

Ignis stares at him for way longer than is necessary, much to Prompto’s horror (and delight), before he decides that whatever he and Noct are up to is probably not worth the investigation.

Ignis sighs. “Positively dreadful, as far as work goes. Speaking of which, we need to work on your speech for the charity event, Noct.”

A loud groan from Noct comes from the floor. “Do I  _ really  _ have to do that? Can’t I just be there… silently?”

Prompto’s eyebrows shoot up. “Charity event?”

Ignis throws a fond - yet tired - look at Noct on the floor. “Your Highness, please remove yourself from the floor. And yes, you must.”

Noct lets out another gentler groan before shoving himself back off the couch. “Like you aren’t keeping yourself busy to avoid the fact that you need a date to that charity function.”

Prompto looks over at Ignis, who has the lightest touch of pink to his cheeks that wasn’t there before. 

Ah. The plot thickens.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of that, thank you, dear Noctis,” Ignis retorts, pushing his glasses up his nose. His tone indicates that he’ll have no further discussion on the matter.

Noct snorts. “Sure, Specs.”

Prompto knows how awkward it is to have to find a date for something -- hello, high school prom nightmares -- and he wishes he could help somehow. He furrows his brow, trying to think of something.

“Why don’t you and Noct just go together?” Prompto wonders.

“Ha. I ain’t letting him get off that easy,” Noct says with a smirk.

“Our Prince fails to mention that he’ll be far too busy giving his speech instead,” Ignis announces, pleased with himself.

The pout on Noct’s face definitely indicates that Ignis has won that round.

“Oh, that sucks. I’m really glad I don’t gotta worry about that stuff. Sorry, man,” Prompto says sincerely, and he’s not sure which of his friends he’s talking to at that point. Both? Yeah, definitely both.

Noct gets a look in his eyes that makes Prompto extremely nervous, and Prompto swiftly contemplates kicking him off the couch again, maybe just a  _ little  _ harder.

“Oh, hey, there’s an idea. Why don’t you take  _ Prom  _ as your date, Specs?” Noct suggests, a smirk playing at his lips.

Yeah, Prompto definitely would have kicked him if Ignis wasn’t here.

Before Prompto can get rejected by possibly the most beautiful human on Eos, he lets out nervous laughter. “Ha! Super funny, Noct. You’re a riot.”

“Perhaps I will,” is all Ignis says, amusement in his tone.

Prompto’s heart definitely has stopped beating. He’s about to pass out, if he’s honest. He wonders if Ignis knows CPR. Probably. Perfect bastard.

Prompto looks up at Ignis, slightly shocked, and Ignis’s eyes have been on him the entire time, turning Prompto’s entire body into jelly. Ignis smiles in Prompto’s direction, and all Prompto can do is just continue to stare at him with a slightly vacant expression of surprise.

“Uh, yeah, that would be a terrible idea,” Prompto manages, even though he  _ really  _ wishes he could stop blushing at  _ any  _ moment now.

Noct looks over at Prompto, and he looks like he’s trying really hard not to laugh. He actually manages not to, and Prompto has never been prouder.

“Still breathin’, Prom?” Noct teases.

“Noct,” Ignis warns, “I will proceed to take Prompto home so you can work on your speech all night long.”

That effectively silences Noct. He frowns, looking up at Ignis with utter betrayal, but keeps quiet in the fear that Ignis would follow through.

It’s actually kind of adorable.

Prompto exhales rather loudly, relieved that the subject of conversation has gently transitioned to something Not Prompto. The only problem is that Prompto can’t stop thinking about being able to go to some Fancy Ball Thing with Ignis. Shit. If only he hadn’t sounded so horrified earlier. Ignis, being the politest person Prompto has ever met, would probably never ask him now.

“Now, tell me, Prompto, what would be so terrible about accompanying me?” Ignis wonders, his voice lilting into a gentle tease.

Well, it was good while it lasted.

Prompto chews on his lip, trying to ignore the flush he knows is heating up his cheeks right now. He looks over at Ignis, and instead of the teasing look he’s expecting, Ignis is wearing something a lot more fond, and entirely too sweet. Prompto wonders if Noct would be upset if he fainted on him.

“Shit, you’re serious, aren’t you?” Prompto asks warily.

Ignis grins. “Inescapably.”

Ignoring the way that Ignis’s smile affects his blood pressure, he chokes out a breathless laugh instead. “Wouldn’t you want someone, uh, more… fancy? I’m just a pleb, dude.”

Noct breaks his silence for that one with a gentle laugh. “Specs doesn’t care about that.”

More blush. Wow, does Prompto wish he could control his face.

“O-oh, um--”

“This isn’t intended to be an interrogation, Prompto. Do forgive me for putting you on the spot. Give it some thought, and know the invitation is out there, should you wish to accept. I would be honored to have you accompany me,” Ignis says pleasantly.

Prompto watches Ignis for a moment; he’s no longer looking at Prompto or Noct, and instead is working on cooking dinner for the evening. It’s as if he simply said ‘hello’ to Prompto instead of charmed the absolute ever-living fuck out of him.

Prompto can’t control his mouth on his best day, but the speed in which Prompto answers really should be put in a record book.

“Hell yeah, dude. Let’s do it.”

Holy.  _ Shit.  _

  
  
  


Prompto has never worn fancy clothes in his life; well, except for that one tux he rented for prom, but seeing as it was cheap as hell and he ended up hanging out with Noct all night, that really didn’t count. Having someone put a measuring tape around what feels like every inch of his body really confirms that a) he’s going to some fancy royal function and b) Ignis Scientia is going to be his date.

Noctis has told him to chill out about fifty times now. He’s doing his best.

“So, uh, what exactly is this for, again?” Prompto asks Noct warily as the width of his shoulders is being measured.

Noct cusses at his phone, apparently dying in whatever game he’s occupying himself with. It takes him a second to answer.

“Uhhh, it’s for charity. We have it every year,” Noct says boredly.

“Which charity?”

Noct laughs. “A bunch of ‘em, Prom. Not just one. It helps raise awareness and puts the royal approval on ‘em, or whatever.”

Very Princely description; Prompto snorts. “So you gotta do that speech every year?”

“Nah. I mean, yeah, I guess I do  _ now _ . But I’ve never done it before,” Noct says. “How much do you think Specs will kill us if we ditch right after?”

“We would not live,” Prompto decides. “You can’t just leave though. What about all the charities?”

Noct snickers. “I’m kidding. They’ll be fine, Prom. Relax. How you dealing with Specs?”

Prompto wants to dramatically lay on the ground. Ignis had texted him the time he’d be at Prompto’s to pick him up, and he proceeded to freak out until Noct agreed to go get a suit with him. The idea of Ignis picking him up and escorting him through a night of champagne and people way more important than he is slightly overwhelming, and by slightly, it means that Prompto is starting to panic.

“Uh… it’s good. Great. I’m… super stoked,” Prompto manages.

“Shit. You really do have a crush on him, don’t you?” Noct teases.

“No. Gods. I’m going to die,” he whines, not even bothering to play dumb anymore.

Prompto’s finished getting measured, meaning that he has to pick out colors, ties suits, and the whole deal -- he’s only slightly freaking out when he feels Noct’s hand squeeze his shoulder.

“I know I mess with you, but it’ll be okay. Specs will take care of you. He wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” Noct promises.

If anyone could vouch for Ignis, it’s Noct -- after all, Ignis took care of Noct his whole life. Prompto is sure Ignis could handle Prompto for just  _ one  _ night.

Prompto exhales, a little relieved that his friend could ease the one fear that’s been bouncing around in his brain since Ignis asked him to begin with.

“Yeah. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Noct smiles. “I’ll check on you, man. Y’know, if my dad will let me.”

Prompto laughs. “I’d be more worried about Iggy giving you shit than your dad.”

Noct snorts. “True.”

Prompto turns to the wide variety of ties, not even knowing where to begin. He gives his best friend a frightened, chocobo-in-headlights look.

Noct rolls his eyes, walking over to the display, and after a gentle sort of contemplation, he picks up a dark red tie, and holds it up to Prompto’s face.

“Red. Definitely the red,” Noct declares.

  
  
  


Dark red ended up being a really good choice, Prompto has to admit.

Prompto doesn’t even look like himself. He puts on a  _ little  _ more mascara and eyeliner than usual, but not enough to look ridiculous, of course. He spent over an hour on his hair, but he can’t even be mad about that, because the end result looks  _ fabulous,  _ if he does say so himself. 

It’s the tuxedo that Prompto’s not quite used to, feeling completely out of place in the three-piece suit. The dark crimson tie is tucked into his grey vest, and Prompto had to search on Moogle how to tie it around his fancy white dress shirt before putting on his suit jacket. It still feels kind of crooked, but he knows he’s just being paranoid, because in the mirror, it looks perfectly straight.

Well, Prompto is  _ never  _ gonna look this fancy again probably, so he spends the rest of his time taking selfies, because of course, his anxiety made him get ready  _ way  _ too early than he should have.

He wonders if Ignis would take a selfie with him.

The doorbell rings, and all of the nerves Prompto tries so desperately to swallow immediately jump back into his throat.

“Okay, Prompto, you can do this,” he whispers to himself as he opens the door.

Prompto probably should have prepared himself a little better for how breathtaking Ignis looks. He’s used to Ignis being stylish and wearing fancy suits, but this isn’t a suit he’s  _ ever  _ seen Ignis wear. The dark purple -- eggplant? Mulberry? What the hell does Prompto know about colors? -- jacket with black peak lapels blend nicely against Ignis’s white dress shirt, complemented by a black bow tie that’s perfectly straight. 

It’s not as if Prompto can concentrate on all of  _ that,  _ really, because Ignis also is wearing  _ white gloves  _ that are clutching a small red carnation that Prompto  _ really  _ hopes isn’t for him, otherwise he’s going to pass away. Ignis will have to spend the night digging Prompto’s grave instead.

“My word,” Ignis remarks, “you look positively stunning. Good evening, Prompto.”

Prompto wonders if Ifrit could set him on fire instead of dealing with the way he’s flushing right now. 

“H-hey, that’s my line,” Prompto fires back weakly. “You look… wow. Holy shit.” Prompto attempts to look anywhere but Ignis’s eyes. “I like your flower.”

Ignis chuckles. “It’s for you, actually.”

“O-oh?”

“May I?”

“Sure?” Prompto says, not sure exactly what he’s giving Ignis permission to do.

Ignis reaches forward then, a tiny smile on his lips as he gently secures the red carnation to one of Prompto’s lapels on his suit jacket. Prompto tries very hard not to pay attention to how sleek Ignis’s fingers look in those white gloves.

“Oh,” Prompto realizes when Ignis drops his hand. “‘Lil tux flower. Ha.”

Ignis looks at Prompto like he’s actually the most precious thing in the world, his smile widening slightly. It’s suddenly way too hot in this three-piece suit.

“It’s referred to as a boutonnière,” Ignis explains. “It looks dashing on you. I thought you might enjoy it.”

Prompto will never make fun of Gladio’s romance novels again for saying shit like,  _ ‘his accent caressed the word’,  _ because Ignis’s accent not only caressed the word  _ boutonnière,  _ but it also took it to dinner and married it, as well.

“Aw, thanks, Iggy,” Prompto manages without stuttering. “You’re going to kill everyone there, looking like that.”

Ignis laughs. “Is that an insult, or a compliment?”

“Compliment! Definitely a compliment. I meant you look so good that you’re kind of killing  _ me  _ right now.”

Ignis laughs harder, and Prompto kind of feels like he won the lottery. “I’m merely teasing, Prompto. You’re far too kind.”

“I totes knew that, dude.”

“But of course,” Ignis remarks. Ignis extends his arm then, white glove inviting Prompto in. “Shall we?”

Prompto beams and links their arms together, before letting out a soft gasp.

“Wait! I almost forgot!” 

“What’s that?” Ignis asks, concerned.

“Selfie time!” Prompto grins, and pulls his camera out, aiming it at the both of them.

Even Prompto can admit that they look pretty nice together.

  
  


Prompto makes a mental note to write several sonnets about how beautiful Ignis looked driving with white gloves on. Tonight is definitely going to be the death of Prompto Argentum.

Noct must have already arrived, because the cameras are desperately trying to edge their way in the door, as if they were simply persistent enough, they could make their way inside.

Prompto falls silent as soon as they step out of the car; the realization that everyone here is way out of Prompto’s league does not fall short on him. As if Ignis senses Prompto’s hesitation, Ignis swiftly links their arms together without saying a word. Prompto looks up at him briefly, and he can see the tiniest hint of a smile on Ignis’s lips.

He’s the most beautiful thing Prompto has ever seen.

Inside, it’s possibly even more intimidating, because Ignis starts to mingle. His arm doesn’t leave Prompto’s, but Prompto starts to squirm more and more with each dignitary Prompto has to squawk out a hello to.

Ignis separates their arms so he can grab two champagne flutes, and hands one to Prompto. Ignis smiles at Prompto, bringing their glasses together for a toast.

“I do hope you have a pleasant evening tonight,” Ignis tells him. “It gets easier, you know.”

Prompto wonders what gave away his nerves. “It’s gonna be great, Iggy. I’m just a little, uh…”

“Nervous?” Ignis guesses.

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, man. These people are fancy.”

Ignis chuckles. “I don’t think you realize how well you blend in dressed like that. Take a few sips, it should help.”

Prompto obliges, about to thank Ignis for the unprompted compliment when Ignis has to take over the duty of introducing Prompto at least four more times.

Prompto kind of gets lost in the moment for a while. There’s only so many times one can say hello before it gets old, but Ignis looks just as entertained as the first time. Prompto knows that Ignis is a much better actor than he is.

Gods, is Ignis beautiful, though. His hair is spiked to perfection as usual, watching as the white gloves curl around the champagne flute as he brings it to his lips. Prompto watches his profile like that for way longer than is socially acceptable.

“Prompto?” Ignis asks, slightly amused.

“Oh, sorry, yeah?” Prompto asks, embarrassed for having gotten so lost like that.

“I asked if you would care to dance with me.”

Prompto wonders how red his face is right now. If it’s as red as it is warm, he probably resembles the carnation Ignis secured to his lapel earlier. The thought of dancing with Ignis at a fancy party sounds amazing, except for one little problem.

“Uhhhh… I don’t know how,” Prompto admits, biting his lip.

Ignis chuckles. “Come now,” he murmurs, extending a hand to Prompto, “it’s all in the leading.”

Prompto grabs his hand without a second thought, blaming the fact that Prompto is, in fact, a goblin in a fancy suit. Prompto can feel the warmth of Ignis’s hand even through the glove as Ignis holds Prompto’s hand in his own. Ignis’s other hand finds its way to Prompto’s waist. Prompto’s proud of the fact that he continues to breathe, despite this.

“Fine, but if I step all over your toes and mess up your fancy shoes, it’s technically your fault,” Prompto whispers to him.

“Nonsense. Hand on my shoulder, now, that’s it,” Ignis encourages, smiling a bit.

Prompto remembers this part from cheesy romcoms at least, and secures his hand to Ignis’s shoulder. He looks up at Ignis, who is so much closer than he was before, and has to resist the urge to lean in and kiss him.

Ignis leans in instead -- just not for that reason.

“This is a waltz, therefore we step in threes,” Ignis begins, taking a step toward Prompto, “and one, box formation, slowly, step back as I step forward. Follow my count.”

Prompto can’t even focus on the words Ignis is saying, because he sounds so pretty saying it. What the hell even is box formation, anyway? Prompto thinks Ignis has  _ way  _ too much faith in him.

“Prompto,” Ignis chuckles, a gentle reminder, “two.” Ignis steps to the side. 

Prompto follows. At least, Prompto  _ tries  _ to follow. His foot gently brushes against Ignis’s, stepping on his toes. Prompto feels heat flush through his entire body.

“Told you,” Prompto hisses out a heated whisper.

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis assures him. “Three.”

Prompto watches Ignis bring his feet together, and Prompto follows suit  _ much  _ less gracefully, but without stepping on any toes this time. Prompto grins at this.

Ignis’s responding smile almost causes Prompto to lose his footing entirely.

“Excellent. I’ll count just once more, then try without, shall we?”

So, Ignis does. Prompto relies on Ignis’s footing more than the hushed counts, but those one-two-threes are reserved entirely for Prompto, and his whispered accent does a number on Prompto’s blood pressure.

“Okay,” Prompto murmurs, exhaling with relief as he loosens his death grip on Ignis’s shoulder, “this isn’t so bad.”

Ignis smiles. “You’re in fine form, Prompto.”

Prompto looks up at him, startled by how well the color of his suit goes with the green of his eyes. “So, lemme guess, you learned this at like age three, right?”

He chuckles. “Around seven or eight, I suppose.”

Prompto laughs. “Of course.”

“Apologies for not practicing a bit with you first. I simply couldn’t resist the temptation,” Ignis purrs.

Prompto tries to maintain a normal expression, what with being surrounded by a bunch of fancy, rich people, but Prompto doubts he succeeds. Ignis’s gaze is locked onto Prompto, and he really hopes Ignis can’t feel how quickly his pulse is racing right now.

“I am definitely completely okay with this,” Prompto promises, unsure if his voice will go any louder than a whisper.

“Would you like to try a spin?” Ignis asks with a smile.

“I already stepped on your toes, let’s see how much worse this can get,” Prompto laughs.

“On my four count then, love.”

Prompto is probably the shade of a lobster at the casual name Ignis calls him. Ignis said it so easily, like it’s something he does all the time. Prompto would probably fall asleep thinking of the way he sounded as he said it.

Prompto doesn’t even lose his footing as he follows Ignis up to three, and when Ignis counts out a four, he releases Prompto. With a soft laugh, Prompto spins under Ignis’s arm, waiting for Ignis to complete the steps before he returns to face Ignis at six.

Prompto can’t stop laughing. “Wow, this is fun.”

“You’re positively charming.” Ignis’s smile could light up the room. Prompto can’t stop staring at it. Even if Ignis is complimentative just to make Prompto feel more at ease, it still makes his heart flutter. Ignis is so sweet to him.

The song comes to an end, to which Ignis bows dramatically to Prompto. Prompto can hardly contain his small giggles as he repeats the gesture. Ignis pulls Prompto’s hand to his lips, and presses the softest of kisses against his knuckles.

Somewhere, Noct is laughing his ass off at the shade of red Prompto is right now.

Ignis leads them to the side of the room now, away from the dancing couples, and Prompto really hopes Ignis doesn’t let go of his hand anytime soon.

Prompto recognizes Gladio out of a sea of people he doesn’t know, and Gladio grins at the two of them. He’s dressed just as well as Ignis is, and he looks beyond good right now. Prompto tries to hold it together, gripping Ignis’s hand tightly in his own.

“You two make a cute couple,” Gladio says teasingly. “Nervous, Blondie?”

“A little,” Prompto admits, flushing at Gladio’s tease.

“Behave, Gladio,” Ignis says tiredly. “You’ve cleaned up quite well.”

“Yep, we all gotta wear the monkey suit.” Gladio laughs. “How you guys holdin’ up?”

“Quite well. Have you seen Noct yet?” Ignis wonders.

Gladio laughs again. “Yep. He is  _ not  _ happy about making that speech.”

Prompto almost winces. Poor Noct. If Prompto’s having a hard time socially, he bets it’s ten times worse for Noct.

“Poor guy,” Prompto laments.

“Eh, he can tough it out,” Gladio says. He motions between Prompto and Ignis. “So, how’d that happen?”

“Prompto was kind enough to accompany me for the evening, as I did not yet secure a date,” Ignis says smoothly, squeezing Prompto’s hand reassuringly.

If only Prompto could tell Gladio how much he  _ wishes  _ it was ‘happening’, as he phrased it. Prompto is pretty sure Ignis is just being polite.

Gladio snickers. “Somethin’ tells me you’d want him to accompany you  _ always,  _ huh, Iggy?”

Oh, Gods. Prompto reminds himself to Moogle if blushing and anxiety count as some form of cardio; maybe he won’t have to jog tomorrow morning.

“Tell me, Gladio, have you asked Noct to dance yet?” Ignis teases.

Prompto had no idea Gladio was even  _ capable  _ of blushing until the man turns a bit pink. Prompto knows about Noct’s massive crush on Gladio but Prompto had  _ no  _ idea it went both ways. Damn, does Prompto have some secrets to keep now.

“I dunno, big guy, I’m havin’ a blast, so maybe I should,” Prompto says with a smile.

Prompto chances a glance over at Ignis out of the corner of his eye, and finds that Ignis is already looking right at him, a fond smile on his beautiful face.

Prompto is so going to miss that when the night is over.

  
  
  


Of course, it doesn’t take long for Prompto to feel maybe just a  _ little  _ self-conscious around all these important people.

Thankfully, Ignis supplies him pretty much constantly with champagne, but there’s only so many conversations that Prompto can half-listen to and half-misunderstand as he stands next to Ignis a bit awkwardly.

Ignis holds his hand through it all, though. As soon as Prompto’s attention drifts, he feels Ignis squeeze his hand, bringing him back to this world, almost as if Ignis is watching him the whole time. 

Knowing Ignis, he probably is.

Still, there’s not much Prompto can really  _ do.  _ Sometimes, people see right through him, as if Ignis was holding hands with nothing. Prompto maybe saw one or two people look at Prompto with a gentle confusion, as if they were wondering what he was doing here. In their defense, some people were really sweet, too.

Prompto almost drops his champagne glass when he feels the warmth of Ignis’s breath at his ear. 

“Do you need a break, Prompto?” Ignis whispers, only for him.

“No, no, I’m doing good, man,” Prompto lies weakly, throwing a smile at Ignis.

Maybe Prompto imagines the deep laugh Ignis gives him right in his ear. “Humor me, perhaps?”

“Sure, Iggy,” Prompto can’t help but respond.

Ignis links their arms together instead of just their hands, and subtly exits the main hall through a corridor off to the side. Prompto has never been to this part of the citadel before, or any part of the citadel really, so Prompto just blindly follows Ignis.

Prompto has no idea what room he’s in now, but’s pretty dark inside, save for a few dim lights. Ignis walks to the corner of the room, where a piano sits. He sits down on the piano bench, patting a spot on the bench next to him for Prompto to join, as he opens the keylid. Ignis presses a single key, the sound filling the empty room quite nicely.

Prompto sets his empty glass on the floor and sits down next to Ignis, with his back to the piano.

“What is this place?” Prompto wonders.

Ignis sounds distracted. “Ah, it’s one of the conference rooms, but it isn’t really in use much any longer.”

“Huh.” Prompto looks around, taking in the state of the room. It doesn’t really look particularly abandoned, but Prompto’s sure people make sure it’s clean. It is the citadel, after all.

Prompto nearly jumps when he hears a few chords struck on the piano, before the sounds start to turn into an intricate melody. Prompto looks, and sees that Ignis is playing the piano.

Of  _ course  _ Ignis is playing the piano, because he can do that too, apparently.

Prompto watches in awe as Ignis plays a beautiful song, gloved fingers dancing along the keys effortlessly, as if he was a concert pianist instead of an advisor. Prompto doesn’t know much about piano-playing, but it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. Ignis looks entirely at peace, a gentle smile on his lips as he gets lost in the song, foot gently pressing the pedals under the piano from time to time.

Prompto doesn’t really need his heart, he supposes; it’s belonged to Ignis for quite some time anyway.

The song continues for quite some time, and Ignis looks up and over for the briefest of moments to meet Prompto’s gaze. He looks at Prompto fondly before returning his attention to the keys, like  _ Prompto  _ is the one playing the beautiful melody instead of Ignis.

Ignis concludes the song, fingers dancing around the last few keys before he stops. Ignis exhales, closing the keylid.

“Damn, Iggy,” Prompto whispers into the darkness. “That was beautiful.”

“Come now, it’s nothing,” Ignis brushes it off, because of  _ course  _ he does. “I learned to play on this piano.”

Prompto touches the piano, then, as if some sort of skill could rub off on his fingers.

“That was the prettiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Prompto promises.

Ignis meets his eyes. “You’re far too kind, Prompto. I’m afraid I must apologize.”

Prompto frowns. “What?! Why?”

“I should have realized how unaccustomed to this you would be. I didn’t intend to overwhelm you,” Ignis says. “I apologize for not noticing you needed a break earlier than this.”

“Iggy, seriously? I’m having an amazing time. Yeah, I might be a little out of place but it’s great spending time with you. You’re probably the coolest person I’ve ever met,” Prompto admits.

Ignis smiles, ducking his head slightly. “I’ve enjoyed myself very much tonight. I’m quite sad it’s almost over.”

“Hey, if you need any other super pleb dates to really fancy parties… I’m your man,” Prompto says with a grin, throwing some finger guns at him.

Ignis looks up then, fond. “Do you truly mean that, Prompto?”

Damn, how does he make that sound like a marriage proposal? It’s probably a good thing Prompto is seated, because the look Ignis gives him makes Prompto weak in the knees.

“Of course, Iggy. I mean, I dunno why you’d want to, but… hey, any excuse to look at you all night is definitely a-okay with me,” he laughs. His eyes widen. “Uh. Definitely did  _ not  _ mean to say that last bit out loud. Wow.”

That earns a beautiful laugh from Ignis. “I’m quite honored. Would you care to get some fresh air with me?”

Relieved that Ignis didn’t press  _ that  _ one further, Prompto perks up a bit. “Hellz yeah, dude!”

Ignis stands, and Prompto takes the hand he offers him. Ignis takes them to the elevator, and presses the button for a floor that’s almost to the top, but not entirely.

“Which floor do you work on?” Prompto asks, a little curious.

Ignis chuckles. “Here, mainly,” Ignis says, pointing to one of the floors. “I also sometimes occupy the press and conference rooms, as well.”

“Oooh. Fancy.”

“Indeed. Shall we?” Ignis asks, as soon as the elevator announces its destination.

Prompto follows Ignis down a hall and into a room, and he really hopes he doesn’t have to pee anytime soon, because he really has  _ no  _ idea how to get back to the elevator at this point. Ignis leads them to a set of doors that open up to a balcony.

The cool night air hits Prompto’s face immediately as Ignis opens the doors and steps out onto the ledge. Prompto isn’t always afraid of heights, but he has to admit he’s a little nervous looking out over the ledge when they’re  _ this  _ high up.

“Wow,” Prompto says despite himself.

The view is incredible. He can see almost the entire city of Insomnia from this high, the buildings, headlights, highways all illuminating beautifully at night. Prompto’s always liked the look of the city at night. 

“Technically, we aren’t supposed to use this,” Ignis muses, “however, I think it wouldn’t be a problem just for one night.”

Prompto sighs dreamily. “So beautiful.”

“Indeed, it is.”

Prompto chances a glance at Ignis, and he’s not even looking at the city at the moment; he’s simply looking at Prompto, a soft smile on his face. Prompto flushes. Even if Ignis was pulling one of those cheesy romcom moments, Prompto has to admit it worked like a charm.

The wind blows at that moment, and Prompto has to suppress a shiver. At least he’s wearing sleeves this time.

“You’re cold,” Ignis observes.

“No, I’m alri--” Prompto stops talking as the weight of Ignis’s jacket lands over his shoulders. Prompto shoots Ignis a look. “Now,  _ you’ll  _ be cold.”

“I’m quite fine for now,” Ignis insists.

Prompto pulls out his camera, snapping a few shots of the city skyline, sighing again. He turns the camera to Ignis, then, snapping a few shots of Ignis’s profile before Ignis turns to face him, chuckling a bit. Prompto takes a few photos of that, too.

“Of course, I should have anticipated you wouldn’t have left that at home,” Ignis teases.

“Hey, I was right. It came in handy,” Prompto laughs. 

Prompto puts the camera back in his suit pocket, and then leans against the balustrade, putting his chin in his hand.

“I have no idea how I got myself into this world,” Prompto says thoughtfully. “I feel kinda lucky, though.”

“Perhaps we’re lucky to have you,” Ignis points out. “Myself included.”

He snorts. “I doubt that. But it’s nice, bein’ able to help Noct. Hanging out with you.” Prompto hopes it’s too dark to see blush. “Even Gladio.” He laughs.

Prompto feels Ignis rest his hand on Prompto’s elbow in a comforting gesture.

“You belong, you know. You always mention that you don’t,” Ignis tells him, “but I assure you, you always have a place here.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “Yeah? Noct says I should join the crownsguard. I dunno if I could handle that responsibility.”

“He’s mentioned that to me, as well,” Ignis says. “I begun training when I was sixteen. You’re far older; I think you would do rather wonderfully.”

“I’ve been thinkin’ about it. I guess if I’m not good at it, they won’t pass me, and I don’t gotta worry about Noct dying or something ‘cause of me.”

“I sincerely doubt you could let that happen,” he promises. “Should you ever need my help, I can always make time for you.”

Prompto smiles. “You better be careful being all charming like that. People will start to talk,” he teases affectionately.

Ignis laughs. “Oh? And just what would they say?”

“I dunno… the super charming advisor to the crown seen mingling around the super handsome best friend of Prince Noctis… I can see the headlines now.” Prompto snorts.

“Quite the scandal, indeed,” Ignis teases. “I certainly wouldn’t mind, however.”

Ignis’s hand moves from Prompto’s elbow to his hand, and gently takes Prompto’s hand in his own. Prompto watches in almost slow motion as Ignis kisses Prompto’s knuckles again.

It’s all for him, this time. There’s no one around to impress -- it’s just Prompto and Ignis.

“I wouldn’t, either,” Prompto whispers. 

Ignis smiles. “Prompto, may I ask you something?”

Prompto probably needs a heart transplant at this rate. “Sure, Iggy. What’s up?”

“If I asked to kiss you, what would you say?”

Prompto really hopes he doesn’t do something stupid, like trip and fall off the balcony. His body works without his permission as he grins up at Ignis, throwing his arms around Ignis’s neck.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Prompto murmurs, and gently presses his lips to Ignis’s.

Ignis seems gently surprised, judging by the time it takes to wrap his arms around Prompto in response. Prompto can feel Ignis smile against his lips in no time, however, as their mouths move together.

Kissing Ignis is easier than anything he’s ever done. It comes naturally, like he belongs in the other man’s arms. All it takes is for the gentlest pressure of Ignis’s tongue against his bottom lip and Prompto is gone, parting his lips eagerly for Ignis as they breathe against one another.

Prompto jumps into his arms, locking his legs around Ignis’s waist as soon as Ignis hoists him up (thank you, Crownsguard training), and they kiss like that for several more moments that Prompto doesn’t want to end.

Their lips separate after a bit, and the smile Ignis gives Prompto has him sighing wistfully.

“Well, that was certainly far better than I ever imagined,” Ignis declares, a little breathless.

Prompto tries not to read too much into the fact that this means Ignis definitely imagined it, too. 

“Yeah, well, Igster, if you ever play piano for me again you’re definitely gonna get more than a kiss,” Prompto jokes.

Prompto watches in awe as Ignis’s cheeks turn decidedly pink. “I shall keep that in mind. Shall I go play some more for you right now?”

It’s Prompto’s turn to blush now. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what will we do on the second date, huh?”

Ignis laughs. “Well, in fact, next week I have another formal event to attend to, if you’re interested.”

Prompto frowns. “I’m gonna need more suits, aren’t I?”

Ignis grins. “Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, i haven't danced a waltz since i was ten. again, spare my life, suspension of disbelief, blah blah blah [insert more charmless begging here]


End file.
